Adventure
This article is about the game mode. For the update, see Adventure Update. Adventure mode is a game mode intended for player-created maps by limiting some of the gameplay in Minecraft, in which the player cannot directly destroy most blocks to avoid spoiling adventure maps or griefing servers. Most blocks cannot be destroyed without the proper tools. However, players can still interact with mobs and craft items. While it is possible to play a "regular" survival Minecraft game in adventure mode, it is quite difficult to do so. Most of the time is spent collecting food to replenish the food bar. Because players cannot immediately collect blocks, players usually do not have time to construct a shelter before the first night. For this reason, it is essential for players to search for NPC Villages or any other structures that are safe from hostile mobs. It is recommended that beginners enable cheats or bonus chests before creating a world. Command blocks are intended for use in adventure mode gameplay. Contents 1 Features 2 Release 1.8 3 Uses and Tips for Adventure Mode 4 Tools 5 Video 6 History 7 Issues 8 References editFeatures Almost all blocks cannot be destroyed by hand, and require corresponding tools (see below). Interaction with mechanisms as well as trading is allowed. Compatible in multiplayer. Use of Modding API.1 editRelease 1.8 In the 14w02 snapshots, Adventure Mode was given a massive overhaul. No blocks can be destroyed, not even with the right tools, and no blocks can be placed (things can be interacted with, however). Mapmakers now have the ability to give tools permission to destroy certain blocks and blocks permission to be placed on certain blocks. Barriers were even added, starting in 14w05a. editUses and Tips for Adventure Mode You can use it as a useful way to partially protect your server from griefing, since blocks cannot be broken by hand in this mode, but can be broken with appropriate tools. Because of these breakables, you may want to keep tools out of the hands of griefers until you install a protection plugin. Adventure Mode can be used for adventure maps, and the breakables can add an interesting feeling to the map. If you only want your players to have a tool at a certain point of time, you can connect a pressure plate with /clear @p(or @a for all players) . You may want to enable cheats or have a bonus chest so you have the Tools. editTools This shows what tools are used to mine what. Anything All Plants, Crops and Mushrooms (excluding full block plants) Beacon Buttons, Tripwire Hooks, Levers Carpets Flower Pots Glass and Stained Glass blocks Glass Panes and Stained Glass Panes Glowstone Heads Ice and Packed Ice Ladders Snow (cover) (A shovel is required to obtain snowballs.) Paintings and Item Frames Rails Redstone, Redstone Torches, Redstone Repeaters and Redstone Comparators Redstone Lamps Vines (Shears are required to obtain the item.) Axe Bookshelves Chests Crafting Tables Daylight Sensors Fence Gates Huge Mushrooms Jack o'Lanterns Jukeboxes Note Blocks Pumpkins Signs Trapped Chests Wood Fences Wood Wood Planks Wood Pressure Plates Wood Slabs Wood Stairs Wooden Doors Wooden Trapdoors Pickaxe All Mineral Blocks Anvils Bricks Cobblestone Cobblestone Walls Dispensers Droppers Enchantment Tables Ender Chests Furnaces Hardened Clay and Stained Clay Hoppers Iron Bars Iron Doors Monster Spawners Nether Bricks Nether Brick Fences Non-Wood Slabs Non-Wood Stairs Obsidian Ores (Wooden pickaxe can break, but not necessarily harvest, all.) Sandstone (all types) Stone Stone Bricks Weighted and stone Stone Pressure Plates Shovel Dirt Grass Blocks Gravel Sand Snow blocks Shears Cobwebs Jack o'Lanterns Leaves Melon blocks Pumpkins Wool Special Cacti (Cannot be destroyed directly but can be removed by placing a block next to it, or by removing the sand below it.) Cakes (Cannot be destroyed directly but can be removed by eating, or by removing the block below it.) Fire (Extinguished with the tool used for the block the player is aiming at behind the actual fire and will not degrade the tool unless the target block is broken. However, if the player has one handy, dousing the fire with a Water Bucket works just as well.) TNT (Cannot be destroyed directly but can be detonated. The player should exercise caution if valuable items are nearby.) Unbreakable by using tools (May still be destroyed by explosions; item drops not guaranteed.) Beds Hay Bales Pistons and Sticky Pistons Sponges Bedrock Issues Issues relating to "Adventure" are maintained on the issue tracker. Report issues there. By clonearmy52